Transporting a baby jogging stroller (and strollers in general) by automobile is difficult due to the stroller's size, weight, folding limitations, and awkward shape. The strollers do not easily fit inside automobile trunks and occupies most of the interior space of a Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV), minivan or station wagon.